


Bouncing Babies

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Gift Fic, Other, Pregnancy, Sweet, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And baby makes four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncing Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inell who gave the pairing and summary prompt at a comment fic meme.

"Tell me again, Potter, why we agreed to do it the muggle way?" 

"Because it's what Hermone and I wanted, and between the two of us, you didn't have a chance."

"Bloody conniving Gryffindors..."

"And you enjoyed every minute of us convincing you Draco. You just don't want to admit it."

"Hmph. How much longer?"

"Not sure, this is my first time too."

"You were raised muggle, wouldn't you already know about all--"

"Hermione!"

"Honestly, I can hear you two bickering from the doctor's office."

"Sorry." "Sorry."

"Better."

"Well?"

"Not telling."

"'Mione, if you don't, he's not going to let up. At all."

"Hey!"

"Let's just say we won't be using hand-me-downs from either of you."

"Oh thank Merlin, a girl!"

"Harry, appreciate the hug but baby and I do need to breathe."


End file.
